Spirit Week!
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: TyKai MaRa Its Spirit Week at The boys high school! Who has the least amount of spirit...Kai! So Tyson head of the Committee decides that its Time for Kai to show some School Spirit! So Kai had to wear a poodle skirt what does Kai have in mind for Tyson?
1. 1950's

Punker: Hey all!

Kai: Doesn't she ever run out of ideas on crap to write about?

Punker: Never I get them a lot during the day especially in math class, where I never understand anything anywayz!

Tyson: See, I'm not the only one!

Punker: Enjoy!

The one thing Kai hated about high school was Spirit Week.

He just didn't understand why anyone would want to look like a fool dressing according to their foolish themes.

But then again he was Kai Hiwatari and he didn't get a lot of social things.

Also it so happens that Tyson LOVES Spirit Week.

He's so involved in it he's on the Spirit Week committee.

So half the stupid themes were Tyson's ideas and because Kai had also made a promise to dress up on one of these very days he knew he was screwed.

Tyson was so gonna enjoy this.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson called from across the foot ball field.

Kai twitched and moved faster and Tyson just ran after him.

Finally Tyson caught Kai hiding behind a dumpster. "Why were you hiding?" asked Tyson dragging Kai from behind the ally.

"No reason" Kai lied.

"I was hiding from YOU!" He screamed inside his head.

"Hey tomorrow is 50's day so come to my house in the morning alright and we'll dress you up!" he winked and took off.

Walking to Tyson's house the next morning Kai though back on what Tyson had said.

"It can't be that bad he'll probably make me dress as a greaser or something out of that old movie 'Grease'.

Kai rang Tyson's bell normally he just went in but today he just want to prolong his demise.

Tyson answered the door smiling he let Kai in and lead him to his bedroom where his worst fears had been confirmed.

Hilary sat on Tyson's bed with her evil grin on her face.

Kai gulped but didn't let them see.

"Well, Hil' I'll leave him to you." said Tyson shutting the door.

Faintly Kai heard Tyson yell, "I'm leaving gramps".

Twenty –five minutes later Kai looked at his reflection and nearly died.

Their was no way he was going to school like this.

Until Hilary pulled out some certain pictures of a certain some one drunk at a certain party.

As Kai got in the car he couldn't believe he was going to school like this.

How could he survive the day?

How was he going to save his pride?

This was going to ruin him.

Tyson was so dead after the end of the day.

They rolled up in front of the school and Kai couldn't get out.

It was like the whole school showed up to see THE Kai Hiwatari showing school spirit.

This was all in Kai's imagination of course.

Kai gulped as he stepped out of the car all eyes turned to him.

Kai felt Hilary nudge him forward. Kai's cheeks turned a bright red as he progressed up the front steps of the school.

Kai was dressed in drag and he was wearing a long bright pink poodle skirt with a black turtleneck shirt and black and white 1950 shoes.

Hilary had forced him to wear make-up.

Kai looked like a really hot 1950's girl earning him a whistle from a boy to his left.

That kid never knew what hit him.

He was pinned against the wall so fast with Kai in his face he didn't say another word.

Kai released him and enter the school grounds.

It was going to be a long day and sadly it was only the first day of Spirit Week.

Wow, that was fun; it was the first day of spirit week at my school so this was the inspiration! I think I will include homecoming in this!

Well review please and look forward to the next theme, Western Day!


	2. The first Rally

Punker: Whahaha, Spirit Week is over for me but alas I have much material for the fic!

Max: Disclaimer, There I said it!

Punker: Fine!

Chapter 2

Spirit Week

Welcome to the 1950's…………

Kai simply starred at the décor of the school and knew he would have to die to escape the humiliation.

Kai's super hearing picked up the sound of laughter behind him.

Max and Ray leaned against the wall for support as the laughed their hearts out.

Kai being Kai decided to try and scrape up whatever pride he had left.

Kai walked up to Max and Ray and stated as he did every day, "Let's go to class".

Thus setting the boys into a whole knew fit of laughter.

Kai walked to class with a laughing Max and Ray in tow. Tyson was lucky Kai loved him so much or he would be so dead now.

Kai was a junior in his high school year because of Spirit week they didn't have much work.

So the day went with out much incident, Kai ate his lunch on the roof hiding from the fan girls when they happened to come along.

Until the dreadful moment all classes were dismissed for the prep-rally.

Kai walked onto the field with the others dieing with every step he took.

Kai took a seat in the bleachers as far out of sight as he could.

When Tyson waved to him Kai mustered the best glared he could.

Soon the rally was underway.

Tyson took the mike from the head cheerleader and spoke. "Thank you all for coming, but its not like you had a choice he said" causing the crowd to laugh.

"We would like to get the activities underway starting with best dress from all grades."

The freshman sent down a cute little girl with ribbons and the glasses.

The 10th graders sent down a young wanna-be greaser.

The Seniors sent down the head of the cheer squad in her tight black pants and pink top.

Yet no one from the juniors came down and a murmur went up from the crowd.

Tyson had taken the mike into his hand once again, "Would the Juniors like to nominate someone" he asked.

Kai twitched and glared at Tyson who merely shrugged it off.

"Kai!" someone shouted.

Kai shook his head he refused.

He would not go, would not, could not and wasn't!

"Kai, Kai, KAI!" the crowd shouted Kai starred at them as if they were out of their tinny tiny little minds.

There was no way he was going o do it.

Then why was he half way down the bleachers with a cheering crowd behind him.

"I hate you all!" Kai yelled at the clapping crowd who only laughed as he stood in the Junior spot.

Tyson hushed the crowd down and stood in front of the best dress competitors and said "I was going to ask for a yelling contest to determine who was best dressed but I think we all know who won, right!" he yelled and the whole crowd began chanting Kai's name.

Kai was chanting a silent sutra in his head "I will kill him! Tyson's is so dead".

What Tyson asked the insane mobbed next would cause Kai a whole week of humiliation.

"Did everyone like seeing Kai show some school spirit?" he asked happily loving every minute of Kai's embarrassment.

The crowd responded with a loud "YES!"

Kai had no idea what Tyson was planning but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"How about we have Kai be our Spirit Champion!" he yelled over the roaring response.

Kai literally died on the spot.

The Spirit Champion was the school spirit the person who dressed up everyday of the damn week and did the craziest stuff.

Yet Tyson was here nominating Him! Kai Hiwatari the person with the least amount of spirit ever!

"So Kai is our Knew spirit Champion" shouted Tyson waving to the crowd.

Kai looked over the crowd and spotted the others laughing and it dawned on him.

They had planned the whole thing.

As they left the rally Kai was still in a complete state of shock.

Suddenly Max ran past them carrying the spirit stick which the Seniors had won and Max had stolen.

"I think today went well" said Tyson as everyone looked at him.

So the rift between the Seniors and Juniors has formed. Kai is Spirit Champion.

Ah what will the new day bring!

Next Theme: Western!

Sorry I didn't get to western day this chappy but thanks to all who reviewed!

Elly Yuki

takuya

tigercubsis

Quellesirel Peredhil

PhantomNight

Laurelleaves


	3. Saloon Girls and Spirit Sticks

Punker: Wow Spirit Week was such a long time ago for me, like a few months at least I was just looking through my fic's and happened to come across this one.

Kai: And you just decided to pick up where you left off.

Punker: Yeah pretty much! Don't worry you get revenge soon enough.

Kai: I better….

Chapter 3

Spirit Week

Theme: Western Day!

Kai woke the next morning sat up looked around and groaned. On the chair next to him sat the outfit he had worn the previous day thus confirming it had not been a horrible nightmare and that he was if fact the school's retarded Spirit Champion.

Sighing Kai pulled the covers over his head and decided he wouldn't get up today. It would save him horrible humiliation.

There was a knock on his door, "No one's home" said Kai keeping the covers tightly wrapped around himself.

The door opened and who ever had knocked had come in. "Aw, come on Kai we can't have our Spirit Champion staying home can we?" asked Tyson sitting on the end of Kai's bed.

Kai shot up and glared at Tyson, "You made me wear a freakin' dress Tyson" he yelled. Tyson's eyes drifted over Kai shirtless appearance, "Yeah I did your point?" said Tyson leaning against the bed post.

"My point is" said Kai getting up and walking over to his dresser. "I won't be your stupid Spirit Champion" he finished and pulled out a black shirt which he put on.

"But Kai,"whined Tyson. "No one can be the Spirit Champion but you because it's already been submitted to the office so it's sorta final." Said Tyson.

"It's my choice" said Kai walking back over to the bed. "I won't go to school for the next week if I have to." Said Kai stubbornly.

Tyson put on the water works and puppy dog eyes begging Kai to do it. Kai started to give in and asked, "What would I have to wear?" he asked looking warily at the bag by Tyson's feet.

"Well I was going to wear a sheriff's outfit and you were going to…." Tyson said. "I didn't hear you" said Kai looking at Tyson waiting. "Well a Saloon Girl" said Tyson flinching.

When he opened his eyes Kai was still starring at him. "Um Kai are you alright?" he asked worried. Suddenly a scary smile crept onto Kai's face and he leaned towards Tyson.

"How about we make a deal?" he asked Tyson who was feeling rather nervous.

Soon the boys were on their way to school. They drove to school Tyson blushing and Kai smirking. When they got to the school Kai got out and offered his hand to Tyson who stepped out.

One read heel at a time.

As the two of them ascended the steps of the school.

Tyson said, "Alright I'll play along but only today and you have to do it the rest of the week" he said as they passed Max and Ray they both fell down laughing.

Both of them were dressed as outlaws. "Hey Max can you stop laughing long enough to take a picture?" asked Kai as Tyson tried to run but Kai caught him. "Smile" said Kai as they took the picture.

Tyson wore a long red skimpy saloon dress with red heels and Kai was dress as a sheriff.

As the two of them walked to class, "I swear these heels are gonna kill me" said Tyson as he fell. Making all of them laugh.

"Come on lets go" said Ray walking ahead. "Hey Max hide" hissed Ray around the corner.

"Huh?" said Max. "Seniors" said Ray and Max took off.

"What's going on?" asked Kai as the four of them ran. "Well" said Tyson struggling to take off the heels.

"Max stole the spirit stick from the Seniors and well they want it back." said Tyson.

Suddenly a door flew open and the four of them were yanked in.

They sat on the floor and looked up at their fellow Juniors and realized they were in Mr. Blalocks History class room.

Mr. Blalock was the Junior class representative. "Were saved" sighed Max. "Well Max did they find it?" asked Rena helping Max up.

"Nope, it's still safe" he said. "Good" said Rena motioning to the others it was all clear and one by one they left the safety of the class room and carefully made there way down the hall.

"Rena" called a boy named Jake. "They found it!" he said out of breath.

"Aww, man" said Max as they walked to class. "We'll get it back today, don't worry about it Max" said Rena parting with them at the stairs.

"That's right we will" said Tyson walking up the stairs barefooted. And so the day continued and the prep-rally approached.

Well I'll update this again soon!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it!


End file.
